The Abyss Of Memory
by Talis Quia
Summary: Kai remembers everything. But what can leave such a shock that you forget your whole childhood? [Warning: Multiple deaths]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Rating: T **

**Note: This is what happens if you're totally sick in the head. O.o **

**The Abyss Of Memory**

**_By Talis Quia_**

**One-shot**

Kai stood in front of the high black giant of a building and let his blood red eyes trail over the cold stone walls. There was something there. The longer he looked at the building the more the wind whispered and the grey sky tittered, leaving him on the edge of panic.

Why did he react like that to the old Abbey? Why was he shivering when the temperature wasn't dropping? Why did he feel drained of all feelings all of the sudden? And then it hit him. Like a cold scalpel it cut the train of thought to a sudden end, letting him stumble in his uncertain walk. He took a breath and chocked on it, like as though air had turned to water. There was a weight pressed on his body, shoving him to the dying ground. He fell onto his knees and stared blankly at the white snow that surrounded him.

His eyes were dying at the endless torture that suddenly returned to his mind, like a twisted devil, trying to look like an angel and unexpectedly refusing to warm his heart, embracing him in cold death.

_He remembered…_

He remembered opening his door, in the middle of the night, only wearing a shirt and his jeans. He remembered feeling frantic. Something seemed wrong, so wrong that it let him choke on the horror of forgetting. He had to warn everyone, but he just couldn't remember what it was of which he had to warn. Suddenly he felt a cold breath of air on his shoulder and twirled around, expecting to see someone's hand there, reaching out to touch him to do yet unknown awfully horrendous _things_ to him.

But there was nobody. The corridor was empty, void of any mischievous souls.

Yet the feeling of absolute dread didn't leave Kai for a second, twisting in his stomach, letting him turn around every five seconds just to see nobody behind him – quickly looking to the front again, because couldn't said hand have been waiting for him to turn and expose himself? – But no, wasn't it there, around that corner, lurking in the shadows – But that just; wasn't there a whisper, coming out of that seemingly empty room?

He needed to breath heavily, because his heart was beating, no pounding loudly – but he could not – if he dared to breath loudly, it could catch him, when he was unaware of it, because his breathing was too loud in the empty, empty corridor.

Then he walked around another corner and stared into red eyes.

He jerked backwards but suddenly realized that the eyes were dead, void of any harmful soul. No, he had finally found the first victim of _it_. Somehow that soothed him. He didn't know why.

The lifeless body of the teen lay there on the ground, his throat cut and the blood all over his body - watching.

Kai shuddered under the fixed gaze of the dead child, quickly passing by, frantically trying not to touch the body.

He opened the next door he could find, too scared to stay in the empty corridors, where every corner seemed to hold frightening somethings that moved too silently for him to hear.

Kai stifled a gasp when he saw the broken brown eyes that stared astonished at him from within the room. The body still lay on the bed where it had previously been sleeping. Yet the eyes were open. The eyes were always open.

Always.

He threw open the door and ran. The next door; two kids. Blue and brown eyes staring sinisterly back at him from their dead bodies. Another door, this time a heavy door. The something had hung this kid, leaving it swinging slightly.

Kai ran.

And suddenly he saw a familiar figure. A brown haired older boy. He ran towards the other teen, tightly hugging him. Kai cried. Kai told the other about the dead bodies, told about unseeing eyes, told about death and told about life, clinging to the two year older like others to the cross.

First he didn't recognize that the other wasn't answering. Was too still. Was too silent.

He only realized that he held a dead body, when he felt the warm fluid of blood flow over his shaking hands.

_It_ had stabbed this body. Stabbed in the back.

_….but why was_ he_ holding a knife?_

**Author's Note: That's it. I've totally succeeded in scaring myself and locked the door two minutes ago. What the _hell_ is wrong with me? By the way, in case you didn't get it; the killer was Kai himself. The shock just somehow let him forget… **


End file.
